


exception to the rule

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Gen, Poetry, Victim Blaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:54:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22530547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: because there always is
Collections: anonymous





	exception to the rule

never your fault, they say. but somehow

it feels like in _my_ case, specifically _my_ situation

I was to blame;

I stressed him

I pushed him

to do this to me, and I wonder if it hurt him as much as it hurt me

or did he just go on, not affected by it

just as I do too, pretending

that we’re not both monsters(in different ways I suppose), covered in barely-healed wounds and inflamed scar tissue from our shared mistakes,

wrongs we will both take to our respective graves


End file.
